


think happy thoughts

by cardist



Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blindness, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/pseuds/cardist
Summary: Arthur comes out of the Vulcan Bay battle mute, blind, and a little prickly. Yusuf turns him into a quantum brainwave user, and the only other user on their side of the galaxy is Colonel Eames. Cue telepathic meet-cute?
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730917
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	think happy thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A giant thank you to [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird) for beta-ing!! Without them I think Yusuf would have 0 personality, which was something that really deeply bothered me.
> 
> I'm not in the [AEDWQ](https://teacuphuman09.tumblr.com/tagged/AEDWQ) but I'm writing alongside? Here were the instructions: 
> 
> Prompt: When I Think of You  
> Genre: Sci-fi  
> Word count: Exactly 300 words

"--irreparable injury to his corneas and vocal cords from airborne irritants--"

"He's blind and mute?"

_British?_

"Frankly, he's lucky to have survived the Vulcan Bay explosion." Yusuf sighed. "He served the Delta War, y'know. Single-handedly took down an armada with an improvised chain-reaction maneuver."

"Homeric resume aside, remind me why I need him?"

_Prick._

"More the other way around. He needs you--"

_No. I. Don’t._

"-- He's had a transplant. Parts of his cerebrum. It's state-of-the-art biotech I developed myself,” Yusuf said proudly, “and you're the only Level-B quantum brainwave user around the OZ who can train him to use it."

_Pretentious. DICK._

"He's ... bristly," remarked the Colonel, wincing.

"Surgery side effects," Yusuf explained, dismissive. "It’s been weeks but they’ll subside. Just imagine! He'll be able to interface with you, even a light-year away. It's about time we've upped the game, don't you think? Anyways, best leave you two to bond. Arthur, Colonel Eames. Colonel, Arthur."

"Call me Eames."

_Bite me._

"Would you like a piece of my mind?" Eames asked curtly.

“Um,” Yusuf interjected, nervous. “Be gentle? His senses are still tender from--”

It was like being hit by a train.

Arthur almost toppled over. He held his head, overcome with inexplicable exhaustion and irritation. He breathed hard, trying to endure it. But as suddenly as it had come, it was gone.

 _Pleased to meet you, Arthur,_ said Eames, cocky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_You're thinking about the first time we met._

_You’re kissing me. Was I supposed to think about dead puppies or something?_

_No, you're right. You've chosen the optimal kissing thought._

Arthur pressed harder against Eames.

_... it was a shit first impression..._

Eames paused, and Arthur tensed immediately.

"It was cute. In fact, I liked you right away," Eames murmured, kissing him again, reassuring. "Love at first thought."


End file.
